


Don't Know Much

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A beginning.





	Don't Know Much

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: A plot bunny was sent my way today and here is the result.  


* * *

He didn't know why he was here. Mulder and Skinner had finally stopped dancing around reality and had moved in together. He should have just taken his immunity and left the country. But he couldn't. Too much of his life was tied up in the men living in this house.

 

They had both hit him. Both cursed him. Both wanted him dead. But they had also both fucked him. Not in his body but in his dreams, in his fantasies. Although when they were partners Mulder had hinted often, Alex should have taken him up on it. But he had had strict instructions from the Smoker to stay away from his boy.

 

So here he stood, on the patio, and watched Mulder sleep. Mulder shifted and Alex could see the butt plug that was pushed up firmly inside him. He could almost picture the dreams that were going on in that mind as well. Especially when Mulder's hips rocked slightly, forcing the plug in deeper, and a low moan slipped from those pouty lips.

 

Mulder's dreams were of Walter caressing him gently. Of passion setting the cool sheets on fire. Even in his sleep, he could smell the scent of the candles and feel the warm breeze coming in the open patio doors. The plug in place to give Walter easy access to Mulder's body when he came home was contributing to his sex dream.

 

Alex was so intent on watching one of the men he wanted and could not have that he didn't hear Skinner's car. Skinner came in the door and saw that Mulder hadn't turned on the security system. The system booted up for silent surveillance and he scanned through the different views of the house.

 

He hit the pause button when he thought he saw slight movement on the patio. Zooming in and turning up the resolution he saw the man they had been searching for over the last week. He quickly set the alarms for ear splitting levels so he would know immediately if Alex tried to leave. Then he went to find Fox.

 

Alex froze in place when the bedroom door opened. Skinner stood still, his eyes moving over the vision in front of him. Enjoying the candle light mixed with moonlight that showed off his lover's body. His eyes traveled over the well-known terrain of Fox's body.

 

Fox rolled over on to his back and the plug shifted again. He moaned, "Please, Walter."

 

And Walter smiled.

 

Walter toed off his shoes as he pulled off his tie. It didn't take long for his clothes to land on top of the tie in the chair. Alex watched as the already hard cock appeared. It was even bigger than in Alex's fantasies. His ass tightened at the mere thought of having that inside him.

 

Walter walked to the bed and quietly opened the bedside drawer. Alex couldn't tear his eyes away as the cock was coated with lube. He was doing him bareback. They were that committed? Alex never dreamed it was that serious between them.

 

Walter nudged Fox's hip. Again Alex was surprised that Mulder rolled right over onto his side. Walter lowered himself onto the bed and the butt plug was pulled out and thrown casually toward the doors where Alex was standing.

 

Alex took a step back but Skinner didn't seem to notice anything. But then he was busy sticking his dick up Mulder's ass.

 

"You're home." In a bedroom voice Alex would have never expected from Fox Mulder.

 

"Yeah, thanks for leaving the light on."

 

"Don't you mean having the hole open?"

 

"That, too." Skinner's chuckle as much of a surprise as the bedroom voice Mulder had used.

 

Mulder raise one long leg to wrap it over Walter's hips and Alex didn't need a clear view of the cock pushing in deep. The moan from Mulder told him what was happening.

 

Skinner's mouth worked on the throat of his lover, leaving fresh bruises and making Fox push back against him with need. Alex was amazed that Fox wasn't jerking his cock as Walter fucked him.

 

Skinner thrust in a slow, lazy way. Alex knew if he were in Mulder's place, he would be screaming at Walter to fuck him faster. Mulder just made these little moans and whimpers.

 

Alex had to admit it was the sexiest fuck he had ever seen. Of course, that might have something to do with who was involved.

 

Walter whispered something in Mulder's ear.

 

"What?"

 

Again a whisper, then a small nod from Mulder.

 

Walter rolled them over so that he was kneeling with his thighs on either side of Mulder's closed legs. His mouth was sucking and biting at a creamy shoulder as he pumped into the ass of his lover. Rising up, Walter pulled Mulder's hands together in the small of his back and held them there.

 

"Who do you belong to, Fox?"

 

"You, Walter. I belong to you."

 

Mulder's hands were moved to lie on either side of him with Walter's still holding his wrists. Alex wouldn't have thought it possible for Walter to slither over Mulder's body the way he was doing. His chest rubbing against Mulder's back as he continued to drive his cock in and out of his lover's ass.

 

Suddenly Walter drove in deep and yelled, "FOXXXXXXX." His face transformed by his climax into something so beautiful Alex forgot to breathe for a minute.

 

Walter pulled out of Fox slowly and rolled over to lie next to him. Fox propped up on one elbow and looked down at the panting man.

 

"Did the earth move?" Fox gave his lover a cheeky grin as he tried to imitate Marilyn Monroe.

 

"Smart ass." Walter's growl was totally unconvincing.

 

"Depends on the definition of smart."

 

"If you want the special treat I told you about you better behave."

 

"Ok. I'll be good."

 

"I better call the press they'll want to report this."

 

"Now, who's being a smart ass?"

 

"Tsk Tsk are we forgetting our treat?"

 

"Well, stop talking about it and go get it."

 

"So demanding."

 

Walter rolled out of the bed and opened a drawer to pull out a pair of shorts. He went into the closet and came out wearing a pair of old running shoes.

 

"I'll be right back and I expect to see you spanking the monkey when I do."

 

"Voyeur." Fox pulled the sheet up and tried to look modest.

 

"Oh, yeah." The leer that accompanied that was worthy of Snidely Whiplash.

 

Alex couldn't believe this. Skinner playful? And his face when he came beyond belief. Alex decided he should slip away. He had overstayed his welcome and tonight his fantasies would have Walter's face on them. He would jerk off and pretend he made Skinner look like that. Or that he made Mulder sound like that.

 

Alex turned to make his way off the patio. Only to come face to face with Walter Skinner in all his glory.

 

"Going somewhere?"

 

Alex's stomach did a slow roll and he just knew he was going to die. Not only had Skinner caught him but had probably figured out that Alex had been watching.

 

"Yeah, Krycek, you're gonna miss the rest of the show. Don't you want to watch me 'spank the monkey'?"

 

Alex swung around to find Mulder standing in the doorway. He started edging toward the low wall that ran along the driveway side of the house but Skinner moved to block that exit. He stopped, wetting his lips nervously as he looked from one to the other. 

 

Mulder was standing there stroking his dick with a little smile on his lips. Walter was watching Alex like the cartoon cat in front of the mouse hole.

 

"I... Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be here. I promise I won't come here again."

 

"That's not good enough is it, Fox?"

 

"No, it isn't. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to leave in the middle of the show?"

 

"What?!"

 

"Besides, this is an audience participation show, and it's your turn."

 

"My turn? What the fuck are you two talking about? Just hit me if you're going to and let me get out of here."

 

"Why, Krycek, we don't want to hit you."

 

Alex turned to look at Mulder, reasoning that Skinner wouldn't hit him in the back.

 

"You don't want to hit me?"

 

Alex jumped as a pair of strong arms slipped around his waist from behind, a big hand tugging at the buttons of his jeans. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing, Skinner."

 

"You're wearing too many clothes. How is Mulder supposed to fuck you with your jeans in the way?"

 

"Fuck..."

 

"Frequently. Hope you can handle us."

 

"Us?"

 

"Walter, did they do a lobotomy on him when they gave him immunity?" Mulder tilted his head as he teased Alex.

 

"That wasn't part of the plan. I think we just surprised him."

 

"You mean, he didn't know we both wanted to fuck him the first time we saw him?"

 

"Well, you know, there was that whole betrayal thing. He probably thought since we beat up on him so often we didn't want his ass."

 

"Guess he doesn't know we found Spender's stash of Alex information."

 

"We haven't seen him since we found that remember?" Walter sounded like a parent trying to reason with his child.

 

Alex looked from one to another before he stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

 

"The files and tapes. We know how he controlled you." Mulder's voice was finally serious.

 

Walter's warm hand had found its way underneath his boxers. Alex's mind might have been focused on the Alice in Wonderland conversation but his cock was suddenly totally focused on the calloused hand that was stroking him.

 

"Controlled me? You know? When did you find out?"

 

"Last week. We've been trying to find you."

 

"Alex, can we talk about this later. Fox has been hard for a really long time and I want to watch him fuck you until you scream. By the time he's through, I should be ready for you."

 

"I... you both want to fuck me?"

 

"I know you want us to, don't you?"

 

"Right now I don't know much, but I know I want you both."

 

"Then let's take this inside. I promise sleeping in my bed will be much nicer than sleeping on my balcony was."

 

"I'll still be thinking warm thoughts."

 

"Warm? They'd better be hot."


End file.
